Arrogance is not pretty, Ziam
by PurpleSatsuma
Summary: Ziam fan fic! Will be M for later chapters but lets keep it K /T for now. Zayn is a hot arrogant model, Liam is a stunning waiter. What happens when they're at the same party. Sparks happen, that's what! I will update often, possibly weekly. Review please. A one direction fanfic.
1. Arrogance is not pretty Overview

**Arrogance is not pretty. – Ziam**

* * *

**Overview**

In my opinion there's nothing more unattractive than an arrogant guy who thinks he's God's gift to us all! Unless he's hot, okay that's still pretty bad. Unless he's Zayn 3.

Zayn is a socialite living in London, he is the most pretentious, arrogant, cocky, selfish jerk ever - well to survive in London you have to be. He works as a model, getting paid big bucks for fashion shows and commercials. He is pictured in the magazines constantly, being linked with big names, like Rihanna, Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift. Although he has never confirmed his sexuality.

Liam is a waiter, who has the pleasure of waiting on the most extravagant parties in London. He doesn't have much; he shares a room with his best friend Danielle in the city. Liam has led a life of heartbreak, being kicked out at 16 because of his attraction to men.

I'm from London guys, so if there are any fellow Londoners you'll know the places I write about; non-Londoners I hope to give you an insight to my city! As I am gay and currently in a relationship (sorry guys), my own personal drama may rub off slightly into this story – but at least it will be real.

Review guys! x


	2. Chapter 1, Why can't I control time?

**Chapter 1 - Why can't I control time?**

* * *

A/N: It's mainly Liam's P.O.V. guys, but occassionally there will some Zayniness.

Please review whether you like it or not. I'm open to all opinions and constructive critism is always welcome.

Thought I'd put a chapter on to see where it goes. :)

Michael x

* * *

Liam P.O.V

"I'm leaving now Dani" I'd completely forgotten about the party tonight. But I wasn't actually going to be one of the guests, I was one of the many worthless waiters. Serving drinks to rich douches – earning minimum wage in the process, the joy.

I made my way across town to The Roof Gardens in, luckily I had enough time to fix my hair on the tube and ended up looking half decent when I arrived. "Hey pretty boy, you're late!" Tom, my partner in crime, yelled as I walked through the door. He gave me a quick hug and my heart fluttered, he was so handsome but annoyingly straight. "Stupid straight people" I muttered quietly to myself. "Huh?" Tom asked. "Oh nothing".

After getting changed into my outfit I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, wow I looked good! My bum looked fantastic (as usual) and the waistcoat hugged my chest. I gave myself a cheeky wink before joining the staff. "Okay, today you'll be serving many A-list celebrities. Including Lady Gaga, Rita Ora and Zayn Malik. I don't have to tell you twice not to speak to any of them unless you are giving them a drink, especially Mr Malik." My supervisor explained. This was going to be hell.

I grabbed a tray and entered into the garden, it was spectacular! You could see panoramic views across London, before I could take in the entirety of my surroundings.. smash!. Crap. Not even two seconds before I screw up.

"What the actual fuck!" someone shouted. Oh no. I looked up to see Zayn Malik soaking wet, staring down at me. Oh my god he's so gorgeous, even though he's giving me the look of death. I couldn't even move, I was like a lovestruck teen. For god's sake Liam say something! "Err sorry Mr Malik, you still look hot" For God's sake Liam! Why the hell did you say that? I winced, why can't I control time!?

"I know I'm hot you idiot! Why did you spill the drinks over me!?" I had no idea what to say "M-My apologies, come this way and I'll help clean you up." I took Zayn to the kitchen area. To my relief no one had come looking for me, so as far as I know I'm in the clear. Oh wait I've got a steaming Zayn Malik right in front of me. "Will you stop oogling me, and sort this crap out!?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry", "yeah you said that already". I can't believe this jackass hadn't even asked me if I was okay. "Why should I? I'm Zayn fucking Malik and who are you? Some cute- some stupid waiter?". "Crap did I say that outloud?" I asked; and did he call me cute, my heart literally skipped a beat. "Yeah you did and can you just get me another jacket or at least a towel!?"

Zayn P.O.V

Ah the stupid boy with his stupid tray spilling his bloody drinks over my great self. Nobody touches the great Zayn Malik, especially not some waiter. He started walking over to me, his remorse evident in his big brown eyes, wow he is like the human guy form of Bambi with an amazing bod- shut up Zayn. You don't like guys, especially stupid guys that throw drinks over you. "I found a towel" he said. "Wow! Thanks!" I replied as sarcastically as possible. "My name's Liam by the way". What a cute name. "Oh great now I know who's ass is getting fired." "No please! I'll do anything!", damn, the puppy dog face. I smiled, "Anything…"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, I love Ziam :) Review x


End file.
